


The Voice In My Head Can Shut Up Now

by GavixRA



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood if you squint, Gen, Guns, Hitman AU, Ryan isnt a happy boi, Some pain, listen im just nsnrjf, ryan is badass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavixRA/pseuds/GavixRA
Summary: Agent Haywood may or may not have fucked up a mission.Agent Haywood may or may not have also looked Bad Ass.





	The Voice In My Head Can Shut Up Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first published fic. I wrote it in a rush. 
> 
> This is for someone on the Achievement Hunter Amino. 
> 
> I tried.
> 
> This is also called: Gavin Is Gonna Have A Heart Attack One Day.

“Ryan! You knobhead! Get out of there!” The ringing shriek of british invaded Ryan’s head as he hurried down the stairs.   
“You idiot! This was supposed to be a silent mission!” The voice rang in his ear again. Ryan shedded his butler disguise, walking out of the stair corridors in his signature red suit. The screaming guests paid him no mind while two guards caught sight of him.   
“Gav, it was silent until you told me to do some stupid shit.” Ryan muttered and began to flow with the mass hysteria.   
“RYAN, THAT’S NOT THE EXIT DIR-” Before the voice could continue, Ryan ripped out his earpiece and threw it onto the ground. He didn’t need a Brit telling him what to do when he was a professional. Ryan maneuvered around crowds, his brown hair becoming a mess and his eyes darkening. He heard gunshots fly past him and the hysteria increased. Many of the well dressed aristocrates took cover on the ground as Ryan stayed standing. Another shot rang past and he bolted. The yells and commands of the guards fell on deaf ears as Ryan crashed his way out through a window. Glass shards glistened as they flew outwards from his body. Ryan tucked in to protect himself from the flying shards and bullet shots. He rolled onto the nearby grass and sprinted past the shocked guests. He knew Gavin was watching but he didn’t give a shit anymore as he saw his ticket out. A helicopter surrounded by guards. With deft hands, Ryan pulled out his Glock and two bullets found their mark in the two front guards. Ryan aimed again and another bullet ripped through the pilot’s head as they were opening the door. The pilot fell back with their blood covering the floor. He used the dead body as a platform to jump into the opened helicopter. Bullets flew around him until he lifted the copter up, making sure to hit a guard with the tail of the copter. He gave himself a strained sigh as he piloted the helicopter. 

 

“YOU KNOBHEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE?” Gavin’s voice was the first sound he heard as the helicopter landed. The door opened and Ryan almost fell out of it. Gavin quickly caught the heavy body and shrieked.   
“JEREMY! RYAN’S DOWN.” Gavin frantically glanced at the hitman’s body and noticed several large glass shards embedded in the man’s torso and smaller shards in his arms. His left side was much wetter and darker than his suit and his ankle seemed to be twisted. Gavin held onto Ryan for dear life as his breathing began to shallow up.   
“JEREMY!” Gavin yelled again, this time the small man came running in and before he could respond he saw Ryan bleeding out.   
“Shit Gav! What the fuck happened?” Jeremy went over to help drag the larger man’s body.   
“Talk later! Help now!” Gavin was on the brink of tears as he tried to lift Ryan. Jeremy nodded and easily helped the Brit pick up the man. The both carried him into the medical room and set him on a table as the staff were frantically running around and setting up tools. Gavin held Ryan’s head in his hand as Jeremy told the staff the injuries he could visibly see. Gavin kept his fingers on a pulse point until he could barely feel it.   
“HE’S DYING!” The medical staff immediately hooked him up to a heart monitor and brought around the defibrillator. Jeremy slowly pulled a sobbing Gavin away from Ryan to let the staff work. Gavin and Jeremy sat outside the operating room, Jeremy holding Gavin as the Brit sobbed into his shoulder.


End file.
